Pewien dzień na wsi
Daję tą pastę tu a nie na Creepypasta Wiki bo wykrywa mi jakieś "WÓLGARYZMY W ARKYTUŁAH I KOMENTASZAH" pomimo tego że wszystkie są zakropkowane. *'Akcja opowiadania dzieje się we Wrześniu 2008 roku.' Wielu ludzi mówi że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. I tutaj się zgodzę. Jeszcze parę lat temu powiedziałbym że to kolejne durne przysłowie stworzone po to żeby wątpliwej inteligencji dzieciak nie wsadził sobie palca do kontaktu albo nie głaskał obcego psa, ale po tym co przeżyłem potwierdzam jego znaczenie. Jestem...a raczej byłem spokojnym człowiekiem. W czasie w którym dzieje się ta historia, mieszkałem jeszcze na wsi. Nie, nie mam przez to na myśli rozpadających się lepianek ze strzechą zamiast dachu, a raczej czegoś w stylu...małego i strasznie pozytywnego miasteczka. Dość sporawa ulicówka z kolorowymi domkami po bokach ulic. Najmniejsze posiadały jedynie parter, niektóre aż cztery piętra ale zazwyczaj było takowych dwa. Niektóre z nich były nowe i ślicznie pomalowane, ale większość była już stara, z odrapanymi ścianami. Na jednym czy dwóch było się w stanie nawet zobaczyć cegły do tej pory ukryte pod farbą którą ząb czasu bezlitośnie zrywał. I nie, gdybyś się spytał - nie mieliśmy tutaj jakichś super-kurna-mega tajemniczych historii o duchach trzęsących łańcuchami w lesie ani psycholach którzy jeździli po mieście i sprzedawali zatrute organy by potem oddać je Niemcom, czy Bóg wie komu. Musieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu poświęcać prawdziwym zagrożeniom niż wymyślać w swoich głowach nowe, nieistniejące. A to robactwo się zalęgło u sąsiada w piwnicy, a to rzeka wylała, a to w rowie znaleźli zwłoki psa i zjechała się telewizja. Tak się nam żyło spokojnie. Wielką zaletą tak małej powierzchni mieszkalnej każdego człowieka był fakt że każdy każdemu był bratem - jak to dzisiaj byście powiedzieli, każdy z każdym znał się u nas jak dobre ziomki. Kiedy sąsiadka robiła swoje popisowe gotowanie, od razu zapraszała co najmniej dwie rodziny w gości. Przyjemnie. Na ogół podczas rozmowy przy czyimś stole osoby starsze i te w wieku średnim narzekały na praktycznie wszystko. Jak nie na rząd, to na podatki. Jak nie na podatki, to na samych siebie, a jak nie na samych siebie to znowu na rząd, podczas gdy dzieci i nastolatki spędzały czas na po prostu cieszeniu się tym że byli u kogoś w gościnę. Co do kontaktu ze światem wirtualnym, to nie był to aż taki wygwizdów. Daleko mu do Las Vegas, ale na ogół chodziło się "na komputer" do jednego z dziesięciu posiadających go sąsiadów, z czego tylko kilku miało internet, jakby to się powiedziało dzisiaj, na korbkę. Nie mieliśmy czasu na takie błachostki. Skoro już opisałem wam środowisko, to teraz przejdźmy do tego co każdy chce usłyszeć, czyli strachy na lachy. To wszystko zaczęło się kiedy miałem szesnaście lat i cały czas szukałem sposobu na zadowolenie swojego głodu przygody. Młodzież w moim wieku nie była wtedy jeszcze tak bardzo zdemoralizowana i zamiast palić papierosy (Choć takie rzeczy też się zdarzały) ja i moi przyjaciele spędzaliśmy czas na robieniu...dowcipów. Tak zwanych "pranków". Mieliśmy standardowy repertuar taki jak wyskakiwanie zza żywopłotu przed dzieci żeby słyszeć jak drą się w niebogłosy, ale czasami robiliśmy też inne, nieco ciekawsze akcje. Najbardziej drogą jeśli chodzi o koszta było zdecydowanie ukręcenie misternej intrygi jakoby koło naszego placu zabaw krążył duch. Nie wiem czemu, ale lubowaliśmy się w robieniu sobie żartów z małolatów. Kiedy mój kolega Marek schował się w przebraniu kostuchy w jednym z tuneli na tymże placu, a następnie wyskoczył z głośnym wrzaskiem, to myślałem że nie wytrzymam ze śmiechu. Dzieciaki wrzeszczały, jeden wywinął kozła i wpadł twarzą w błoto. Jak tak teraz na to patrzę...to to było naprawdę wredne. Dlaczego wam o tym opowiadam? Ano bo właśnie na tym placu zaczyna się ta historia. Właśnie śmialiśmy się do rozpuku z uciekających dzieci i wydawało nam się że uciekły już wszystkie, poza jednym. Jak się skradaliśmy, widzieliśmy przez żywopłot że na huśtawce bawi się dzieciak Trociowych, ale kiedy do akcji wkroczyła kostucha-Marek już go tam nie było. Pomyśleliśmy że gdzieś się schował, więc duch i jego pomocnik, czyli ja, musieli go odszukać wrzeszcząc przy okazji różne rzeczy takie jak "Śmierć po ciebie przyszła, uuuuuu!". To było żałosne, ale wtedy sprawiało mi masę frajdy. W końcu Marek zajrzał do jednej z tych kostek do których dzieciaki wchodzą a potem wychodzą kolorową rurą i momentalnie odskoczył, gdy wyleciał z niej mały Trociowy, śmiertelnie przerażony. Oddychał ciężko, a potem wrzasnął widząc kostium Marka. Zanim zdążyliśmy mu powiedzieć typowe "To tylko żarty są! Na żartach się nie znasz?" uciekł, prawie przeskakując żywopłot oddzielający placyk od ulicy. I tutaj muszę wam powiedzieć gdzie mniej-więcej nasz plac zabaw się znajdował. Był on za domami Trociowych i Palów, tuż obok naszego starego lasku, tak blisko że niektóre dzieci kuszone podobną do mojej chęcią przygody czasami do niego wbiegały. Sęk w tym, że tylko...no załóżmy osiem na dziesięć oddalało się dalej niż cztery metry. Tak pi razy drzwi cztery, no może sześć. To nie wyglądało na chęć zachowania odpowiedniej bliskości by się nie zgubić, raczej na...psychologiczną barierę. Tak jak wspomniałem wcześniej - nie mieliśmy żadnych historii o duchach sowietów wyłażących z drzew i wciągających dzieci do grobu, ale...coś było w tym lesie co nas po prostu...przerażało. Szczególnie dzieci. Ja rozumiem że każdy pewnie słyszał w domu jakież to straszne stwory w tym lesie nie żyją. Baby Jagi, Buka, te sprawy. Wiecie co jest najlepsze? Huśtawka na której huśtała się sześcioletnia wtedy latorośl Trociowych była ustawiona tak, że widział podczas bujania cały las. Jak teraz sobie to przypominam, to chyba przedwcześnie, dosłownie sekundę przed tym jak na plac wtargnął Marek-Kostucha, mogłem usłyszeć...krzyk. Krzyk a następnie dźwięki które mogły oznaczać wpadanie jak oszalały do kostki z rurami. Nie zastanawialiśmy się wtedy nad tym za bardzo, bo krzyki usłyszeli Palowie. Jakiś wąsaty mężczyzna w czerwonej koszuli w kratkę wyszedł ze swojego domu i zaczął na nas wrzeszczeć, a my uciekliśmy z miejsca "zbrodni" dusząc się ze śmiechu. Żałowaliśmy wtedy że na miejsce akcji nie wezwaliśmy Krzycha, innego kolegi z naszej paczki. Sępowatego, o rok młodszego od nas kolesia noszącego się jak dres, szczęśliwego posiadacza komórki którą mógłby nagrać nasz numer i wrzucić na - jak to zwykł mawiać - Jutube. To była piękna, śliczna niedziela więc zdecydowaliśmy się pochodzić trochę, w celu znalezienia czegoś ciekawego. Kiedyś znaleźliśmy na ulicy zdechłego szczura wielkości kota, który wypełzł nie wiadomo skąd. Nie udało nam się jednak zajść za daleko, albowiem zatrzymała nas pani Trociowa, wyskakując zza winkla jak policjant gotowy nas zaaresztować. -Aha! Mam was! Ładnie tak dziecko straszyć? Marek zaczął się wzbraniać, ale wiedział że nie ma szans, bo przy nodze kobiety stał płaczący chłopiec. -Pani Trociowa, to tak na żarty.- zacząłem. -Ja ci dam na żarty, zawlokę cię zaraz na komisariat i zobaczysz! Wtedy to malec zaczął ciągnąć swoją matkę za spódnicę. -Mamo! -Co znowu, Bartuś? -To nie oni! Momentalnie fala ulgi spłynęła na mnie i Marka, sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy który mówił tylko "było blisko". Szybko jednak ulgę zastąpił niepokój pomieszany z ciekawością. -Jak nie oni to kto? -Gość ze słoniem! Marek starał się powstrzymać od śmiechu, ale ja byłem coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. -Ja...jakim słoniem? -No jak żem się huśtał, to jak huśtałem się to widziałem jak w lesie stoi pan z trąbą jak słoń. Wtedy wyszli ci dwaj i przestraszyli nas a ja się schowałem jak tego pana zobaczyłem a potem oni znaleźli mnie i jak zobaczyłem tam to pana już nie było. Ja i mój przyjaciel spojrzeliśmy po sobie, niezbyt wiele rozumiejąc z dziecięcego bełkotu, podczas gdy pani Trociowa podrapała się po głowie. -Jaki znowu pan z trąbą? Co ty dziecko za bzdury opowiadasz? W tym oto momencie jakiś staruszek który koło nas przechodził, zwrócił uwagę: -Się dziecka pani nie czepia, prawda to! Też żech go widział! -Wy wszyscy jesteście...mam już tego dość. Chodź Bartek, idziemy do domu i sobie na ten temat porozmawiamy.- burknęła Trociowa i przeszedła na drugą stronę ulicy, szarpiąc synka za rękę. Kiedy zniknęła za rogiem, podbiegliśmy do starca. -Ty panie, o co chodzi z tym facetem? Pomarszczona twarz staruszka zmierzyła nas ciepłym wzrokiem, tak jakby czekał od dawna by podzielić się z kimś swoją opowieścią. -Chodźcie do baru, tam pogadamy. Jak powiedział, tak zrobiliśmy bez najmniejszego podejrzenia. Tak, wiem że gdyby w mieście jakiś starzec oferował dwójce nastolatków pójście gdziekolwiek prawdopodobnie poszedłby siedzieć, ale u nas wszyscy się lubili i praktycznie nikt nie miał złych zamiarów. Poszliśmy w trójkę do baru przy ulicy i szczerze nie jestem pewien co mógł pomyśleć sobie mężczyzna za ladą. Dwójka szesnastolatków, z czego jeden z nich jest przebrany za kostuchę i stary dziadyga zamawiający im i sobie po butelce Tymbarka. Usiedliśmy przy jednym z tych tanich stołów z parasolem na zewnątrz i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Facet opowiadał nam przez parę dobrych minut. Zgodnie z jego relacją, gdzieś głęboko, głęboko w lesie znajduje się stara, rozpadająca się leśniczówka i mieszka w niej jakiś mężczyzna, który żyje tam już od kilkunastu lat. Marka (który aby oszczędzić swoje resztki godności zdjął wreszcie przebranie by się napić, i schował je do plecaka) ta historia naprawdę zainteresowała. Maniak strasznych historii, mógłby takowe czytać godzinami. -Ty, a to prawda jest?- zagadnął. -To z facetem to nie wiem.- odparł staruszek, biorąc łyk napoju ze swojej butelki -Nie wiem. Słyszałem to od jakiejś babki w sklepie, gadała o tym jak najęta, tak jakby do siebie. Siedziała po prostu przed sklepem na skrzynkach piwa i głośno myślała o tym gościu, to żech podszedł i pogadał. A wiecie? Tutaj zbliżył on twarz do nas, a swój głos zniżył do konspiracyjnego, ale bardzo poważnego szeptu. -Ja tam byłem. -Co? -Tak. Byłem tam. Z sąsiadem jak byliśmy na grzybobraniu, w tamtą jesień. Zapuścilim się w las, to ja do niego tak. Weź tam nie idź za ten wzgórek bo żech słyszał że tam jakiś facet w leśniczówce mieszka. To Rysiu na to że nie wie czy tam jest to chata naprawdę, ale lepiej wiedzieć to żech z nim pojszedli tam a tam, słuchajcie, stoi. No normalnie stoi chata, leśniczówka, stara że aż pająki po niej chodzą. Nie podejszlim, tośmy dalej zbierali te grzyby i wrócilim. Marek i ja ponownie spojrzeliśmy po sobie, a następnie pożegnaliśmy się ze starcem, podziękowaliśmy za picie i miłą rozmowę, po czym gazem pobiegliśmy do mojego domu, podekscytowani jak dzieci. Nareszcie coś się dzieje! Myśleliśmy sobie na początku czy by nie iść razem do lasu, ale szczerze - jeżeli tam faktycznie ktoś żyje to prawdopodobnie jakiś pustelnik który zacząłby rzucać w nas kamieniami, więc musieliśmy obmyśleć plan. Mieliśmy szansę zobaczyć z bliska prawdziwy opuszczony dom, a dla takich szalonych poszukiwaczy przygód jak my to była nie lada gratka. Matko Święta, jak bardzo chciałbym wtedy nie zrobić tego, co niestety zrobiłem. Ustanowiliśmy że musimy pójść tam w nocy, żeby było więcej zabawy i ogólnie adrenaliny z całego doświadczenia. Tak, wiem. Cała ta historia prawdopodobnie by się nie wydarzyła gdybyśmy poszli tam w dzień, ale mniejsza z tym. Musieliśmy mieć ze sobą latarki, jakąś broń i odstraszacz zwierzaków. Z tym pierwszym nie było problemu, miał je chyba każdy. Odstraszacz pożyczymy od ojca Marka. Najgorsza kwestia to zdecydowanie broń. We wsi nikt nie miał żadnego egzemplarza broni palnej, albowiem panowało powszechne przeświadczenie że każdy kto ją ma, to "bandyta". Jedyna nadzieja leżała w starym hukowym pistoleciku na gumowe kulki znajdującym się gdzieś głęboko w szafce jednego z sąsiadów. Planowaliśmy to parę dobrych dni, aż w końcu Marek przyszedł do mnie w upalne popołudnie, oznajmiając radośnie że ojciec pozwolił mu wziąć odstraszacz i że dziś w nocy wkradnie się do domu sąsiada po hukowca. Kiedy to usłyszałem, chciałem puknąć się w głowę. Jeżeli ktokolwiek nas zobaczy, skończymy w poprawczaku, albo za kratami. Na nasze szczęście lub - w świetle następujących wydarzeń - nieszczęście, sąsiad posiadający broń hukową przez przypadek upuścił ją akurat dzisiaj na chodniku podczas wsiadania do swojego auta, nie zauważając tego. Odczekaliśmy aż jego auto zniknie nam z oczu, po czym prędziutko, niby przypadkowo ją podnieśliśmy. -Mamy to!- powiedział podekscytowany Marek. Kiedy moi rodzice już spali, zapakowałem latarkę i odstraszacz do plecaka, a następnie powoli, na palcach i tak cicho jak tylko mogłem, ruszyłem w kierunku drzwi. Pech chciał że nadepnąłem na niewidoczny w ciemności ogon naszego kota, który wzniósł krzyk. Momentalnie pobiegłem do swojego pokoju, ale było już za późno. Ojciec już wstał i zaczął się drzeć jak to znowu chciałem się szlajać po nocy, że mam iść do łóżka, te sprawy. Zrezygnowany i wściekły uznałem że nic nie wskuram, toteż położyłem się spać. Następnego dnia po obudzeniu się i pójściu do szkoły, zostałem zaczepiony w szatni przez Marka, który wyraźnie był też bardzo zdenerwowany. -Nie wierzę! Zgadnij co! -Co? -Starzy mnie uziemili jak w nocy się potknąłem o dywan! -Kurde. Ciebie też? Ja na kota nadepnąłem. Przestawiamy na dzisiaj. Marek mimo gniewu parsknął lekko śmiechem, ale po chwili jakiekolwiek ślady dobrego humoru zniknęły z jego twarzy, gdyż dzwonek zadzwonił na lekcje. Po kilku nudnych godzinach które dłużyły się niemiłosiernie wszyscy już wracaliśmy do domu. Ja z Markiem oczywiście sobie tylko znaną ścieżką, opowiadając sobie jakich to rzeczy nie będziemy robić, nie mogąc się doczekać dzisiejszego wieczoru i wycieczki do tajemniczej leśniczówki. Nie braliśmy wtedy pod uwagę nawet możliwości że staruszek mógł żartować, tak byliśmy tym...jakbyście to dzisiaj powiedzieli... "podjarani". Plan był taki jak wczoraj, ale to Marek miał nosić bardziej ryzykowny ładunek, ja tylko swoją latarkę. I...wieczorem znowu nam nie wyszło. Ani następnego, ani jeszcze kolejnego. Zaczęło nas to powoli denerwować, chcieliśmy koniecznie się tam wybrać ale cały czas coś nam przeszkadzało. Szczerze to po tym co się stało, chciałbym żeby nam się odechciało. Ale nie. Marek wymyślił nowy plan. Kiedy będzie się ściemniać, nie wrócimy do domu a zamiast tego pójdziemy do lasu z naszym "ekwipunkiem", a jak wrócimy to powiemy że się zgubiliśmy. Ten plan nie mógł się nie udać. Do tej pory pamiętam ten dzień, jak skonam. Wstałem rano. Było dość mglisto i kapała lekka mżawka. Szybko zjadłem śniadanie, przebrałem się i zapakowałem tornister do szkoły. Tam czekał już na mnie Marek, stojący przy swojej szafce jak ochroniarz w nocnym klubie, pilnujący żeby żaden pierwszoklasista za bardzo się do niej nie zbliżył. Kiedy zobaczył mój wzrok, mrugnął jednym okiem. -Ty bezmózgu, tutaj to wsadziłeś? Zaśmiałem się, a po krótkiej chwili zrobił to również i on. Niestety radość nie trwała za długo, bo zza winkla wyskoczyła jakaś patykowata dziewczyna w okularach. -Chłopaki! Chłopaki, Jezu! Nie do końca wiedzieliśmy czemu zwróciła się z tym do nas, ale odpowiedziałem na zawołanie, zainteresowany jej desperacją. -Co się stało? -Siostra zniknęła! Zdębieliśmy. Obaj zdębieliśmy. To mógłby być żart ale...kurna, jeżeli tak by było , to ta dziewczyna byłaby niezłą aktorką. Zaczęła opowiadać że siedziały sobie przed szkołą, kiedy nagle jej siostra musiała pójść za potrzebą i nie wróciła. Momentalnie Marek zapytał się czy poinformowała o tym kogokolwiek, a ona odparła że owszem, zrobiła to. Dla pewności poszliśmy z nią do pokoju nauczycielskiego i zgłosiliśmy zniknięcie. Dyrektorka powiedziała naszemu fizykowi żeby poszukał wraz z dziewczyną jej siostry, a nas oddelegowała na lekcje. Nie było nam do śmiechu. Po raz pierwszy ktoś zaginął w naszej mieścinie od ponad dwudziestu lat, a przynajmniej pierwszy raz się o takim zniknięciu dowiedzieliśmy. Nigdy nie znaleźliśmy żadnego plakatu ogłaszającego zaginięcie, a jak już jakieś się zdarzyło to policja nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Kompletnie nic. Takie zniknięcia widmo które niby były ale nie było na ich istnienie dowodów pojawiały się średnio kilka razy na rok, czułem jednak w kościach że sprawa siostry nie jest wcale zmyślona. Takie po prostu przeczucie. Kiedy skończyły się lekcje, Marek zapomniał już prawdopodobnie o incydencie, podekscytowany wyprawą. Miał już zapakowany tornister i czekał na mnie przed szkołą. -To jak...idziemy? -Idziemy. Ruszyliśmy sobie tylko znaną ścieżką ze szkoły, prosto na miejsce gdzie znajdował się plac zabaw. Nikogo już tam nie było, większość dzieci nadal przesiadywała w domach. Mgła lekko spowijała domy i ulice, a po niebie zaczął rozlewać się mrok. Było dopiero popołudnie, ale robiło się ciemno z powodu zachmurzenia. Całe szczęście deszcz nie padał, jakoś nie widziało mi się łazić po lesie z parasolką. Wgramoliliśmy się do lasu i dopiero kiedy ostatnie cegły naszej wioski zniknęły za drzewami wyjęliśmy ekwipunek. Hukowiec dostałem ja, odstraszacz Marek. Nie żeby nasze terytorium zamieszkiwały hordy krwiożerczych wilków zabójców zbiegłych z laboratorium nazistów czy inne cuda na kiju, ale na wszelki wypadek jakby się okazało że ten pijak Słodecki znowu spuścił swojego wilczura ze smyczy mogą się przydać. Ruszyliśmy naprzód, nie bacząc na to że robiło się coraz ciemniej. Przez nieciekawą pogodę o w pół do siedemnastej było ciemno jak w nocy. Mijała minuta za minutą człapania po igliwiu. Marek zaczął tracić swoją odwagę i hart ducha. Celował odstraszaczem wszędzie, kompletnie gubiąc gdzieś swoje wcześniejsze podejście do wyprawy. Szliśmy i szliśmy, do czasu aż nie natrafiliśmy na pagórek. Wskrobaliśmy się na niego. I oto była. Leśniczówka. Stara, dwupiętrowa chata wykonana z pomalowanego na czarno drewna. Wszystkie okna były zasłonięte, a na omszałym dachu znajdowała się spora dziura wyżarta przez wilgoć. -Jest.- powiedział Marek, zsuwając się w dół zbocza. Podążyłem za nim. Podeszliśmy bliżej chatki, która to z bliska wydawała się jeszcze bardziej dziwna. Była w tak opłakanym stanie że wyglądała jakby ktoś ją spalił, zalał a następnie zostawił tutaj na ponad sto lat. Obeszliśmy ją parę razy, oglądając każdą stronę z uwagą. Drewno było popękane, gotowe zawalić się przy dotknięciu. Okna były pokryte pajęczynami, po ścianach widać było ślady spływania wody. Znaleźliśmy w pobliżu także inne struktury, takie jak bardzo mała szopa z narzędziami, która była nie tylko pusta ale też kompletnie zniszczona i zawalona, a także ambonę myśliwską, na którą w trosce o nasze zdrowie nie weszliśmy, gdyż drewno z którego była zbudowana tak podmokło że w dotyku przypominało bardzo twardą gumę. W końcu zdecydowałem się wejść do wnętrza chatki. Marek powiedział że lepiej będzie jak zostanie "na straży". We wnętrzu było strasznie ciemno, wszystko śmierdziało. Na podłodze w paru miejscach przez deski przebijała się trawa, belki nośne były przeżarte przez termity i omszałe, wszędzie chodziło robactwo. Zapaliłem latarkę. Ukazała mi się trójka drzwi, po jednym na każdej ścianie. Uznałem że warto będzie sprawdzić co jest za każdym po kolei. Serce łomotało mi w piersi ze strachu, kiedy otworzyłem pierwsze. Znajdował się za nimi malutki pokój który kiedyś budził pewnie ciepło i swojską atmosferę, teraz jednak wyglądał wręcz upiornie. Kominek był pusty, a trofea takie jak głowa jelenia kompletnie zgniły, podobnie jak fotele. Dywan z niedźwiedzia patrzył się na mnie martwymi oczami. Nigdy nie byłem przeciwnikiem łowiectwa, ale takie rzeczy zawsze mnie nieco przerażały. A teraz pół-zgniłe i oblezione przez białe larwy były jeszcze gorsze. Wyniosłem się z tamtego pokoju kiedy zobaczyłem że na mój but włazi sporawy, brązowy wij. Zamknąłem drzwi. Nienawidzę robactwa. Otworzyłem kolejne. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu w następnym pokoju nie natrafiłem na zupełnie nic. Pusty pokój pozbawiony czegokolwiek. Żadnych mebli i tym podobnych spraw. Trzecie i ostatnie. Kiedy tylko je uchyliłem, zobaczyłem coś co przypominało jadalnię, opuszczoną od kilkunastu lat oczywiście. Stół był pęknięty, a talerze walały się po podłodze. Zorientowałem się że znajdują się tam jeszcze jedne drzwi. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, otworzyłem je. I wtedy się zaczęło. W kolejnym pokoju znajdowało się biurko, a na nim komputer. W tamtym oto momencie po prostu zdębiałem, gdyż w przeciwieństwie do reszty leśniczówki, wydawał się on stosunkowo zadbany. Klawiatura i osprzęt był co prawda stary i zakurzony, ale...zdawał się działać. Uruchomiłem go. Powitała mnie domyślna tapeta z Windowsa XP. Pomyślałem sobie iż poszperam naszemu ktokolwiek-tu-mieszka w plikach, problem w tym że żadnych poza folderem "Moje Obrazy" nie znalazłem. Podrapałem się po głowie i kliknąłem na niego. Kiedy jednak się otworzył, coś zakuło mnie w sercu tak jakbym przegapił stopień na schodach. Tam było...moje zdjęcie. Moje pieprzone zdjęcie zrobione jak szedłem do domu od kolegi. Tuż za nim było moje inne. Zrobione jak siedziałem na ulicy, prawdopodobnie z zarośli koło niej. Byłem naprawdę przerażony. Kolejne wyglądało jakby zostało zrobione tuż obok mojego domu. Tak jakby ktokolwiek tu mieszkał postawił sobie za cel wyśledzenie mnie, tylko po to żeby zrobić mi później jakąś krzywdę. Serce waliło mi jak młot, a zaczęło walić jeszcze mocniej kiedy zorientowałem się iż w pokoju poza komputerem znajdują się też drugie drzwi. Te były uchylone. Nie przezemnie. Wcześniej ich nie zauważyłem, bo były skryte w ciemności, lecz teraz gdy oświetlało je światło ekranu monitora, byłem w stanie je zobaczyć. Wstałem, chwyciłem za swój hukowiec i ruszyłem do środka. Nie ma co wołać Marka, on i tak by spieprzył. Było tam ponownie bardzo ciemno, zupełnie jakbym po prostu zamknął oczy. Wymacałem ręką włącznik światła i go przełączyłem. Boże drogi, jak bardzo chciałbym tego nie robić. Sufit, podłoga i ściany były wytapetowane plakatami z napisem "Zaginiony" i "Zaginiona". Każdy centymetr ściany był nimi oklejony. Zewsząd patrzyły na mnie oczy dzieci i nastolatków na nich wydrukowanych. Wiem że się powtórzę, ale ponownie jak przy znalezieniu moich zdjęć poczułem się jakby ktoś ukłuł mnie w serce. Niektóre z nich wyglądały na nowe, inne z lat dziewięćdziesiątych, ale większość pochodziła z lat 2006-2008. To dlatego nikt nie wiedział o zaginięciach. To dlatego nikogo nie interesowały. To było wtedy kiedy stwierdziłem że mam to co się tu odwala głęboko w poważaniu i muszę się z tego domu jak najszybciej wydostać. Zgasiłem światło i momentalnie wyszedłem po cichu z pokoju, z powrotem do tego w którym znajdował się komputer, nadal z hukowcem i latarką wycelowanymi przed siebie. Ktokolwiek tu mieszka to jeden wielki chory stalker, lub co gorsza jakiś psychopata. Bałem się. Po prostu się bałem. Co jak ten facet ma jakąś broń? Sam potrafiłem się bronić, ale ten koleś zrobił krzywdę już prawdopodobnie masie osób. To co wydawało mi się najgorsze to to że śledził mnie. I jeszcze ta siostra. O ile w lesie, w domu albo w mieście dałbym mu radę, to teraz znajdowałem się na jego terenie. To tak jak próbować walczyć z pszczołami wsadzać sobie łeb do ich barci. -Marek, dzwoń po policję.- szepnąłem, wychodząc z chatki, ale - raz jeszcze - serce mi stanęło. Marka nie było. Kurde, zacząłem się naprawdę denerwować. Nie mogę wrócić bez niego. Przeszukałem okolicę chaty i byłem już gotów się poddać, kiedy mój wzrok przykuła pewna rzecz. Zsyp na węgiel prowadzący do piwnicy był otwarty. Ostatnim razem nie dało się go za Chiny otworzyć. Poświeciłem do środka latarką i zobaczyłem stertę czarnych kamieni które układały się tak, jakbym mógł po nich zejść jak po schodach. Wyglądało to kusząco, ale serce nadal kołotało mi się w piersi. W końcu ciekawość wzięła górę. Niestety. Znalazłem się w obszernej piwnicy z nisko położonym sklepieniem, w której zazwyczaj byłoby pełno starych gratów. Nie było ich tam jednak. Tylko kilka belek nośnych oblepionych pajęczyną, a było jej tak dużo iż wyglądała jak firanki. Po paru z nich powoli chodziły brązowe pająki. Świeciłem wszędzie latarką, ale nic nie znalazłem, poza paroma stertami węgla i deskami. Nagle moje oczy przykuł pewien ciekawy szczegół. Na jednej ze ścian piwnicy zdawało się znajdować coś w rodzaju nacięć, jakby były to wyrzeźbione drzwi. Podeszłem do nich, a następnie lekko pchnąłem. Jak się okazało - miałem rację. To były drzwi. Na drugiej stronie znajdował się tunel wyryty w ziemi, prowadzący w dół. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Czy naprawdę chcę tam iść? W końcu miałem hukowca i potrafię komuś w łeb przywalić, ale...co jeśli jest ich tam więcej i...czy w ogóle jacyś tam są? Wzruszyłem ramionami, po czym skierowałem się w dół ziemnego korytarza. W końcu natrafiłem na coś, wydrążoną w ziemi komorę, jak w kopalni. Nie lubię opisywać tej części, albowiem prześladuje mnie do tego dnia i ilekroć ją sobie przypomnę, wzdrygam się z obrzydzenia. Zwłoki. Zniszczone, brudne, zmaltretowane. Wszędzie. Smród rozkładu i spore ilości much brzęczących mi koło uszu. Mało brakowało a bym zwymiotował. Znajdowałem się pod jakimś starym domem pośrodku lasu, prawdopodobnie z mordercą na karku, uzbrojony tylko w kradziony hukowy pistolecik kupiony po taniości i latarkę. Postanowiłem że widziałem już wystarczająco dużo. Po prostu wrócę do domu, a potem przylecę tutaj z gliniarzami. Nagle stało się coś, przez co nogi się podemną ugięły. Zauważyłem że jedno ze zwłok wygląda podejrzanie znajomo. Skierowałem na nie światło swojej latarki i zamarłem. To była córka sąsiadów która zaginęła parę dni temu. Przeszukiwali całą wieś, wydzwaniali po domach. Nic nie znaleźli. Była ona w zasadzie tak brutalnie zniszczona że ciężko było mi określić czy to...naprawdę ona. Jej ręce i nogi były zmiażdżone jakby młotem do groszkowania, a klatka piersiowa została odsłonięta i prawdopodobnie naciskana kilka razy wielkimi butami jakby ktoś po niej skakał. Kiedy to zobaczyłem, mimowolnie sam położyłem sobię rękę na piersi. Mimowolnie wyobraźnia podsunęła mi uczucie moich łamanych żeber. Koniec. KONIEC. Mój mózg zaczął wariować. Pewnie siostra tej dziewczyny też tu była. Wybiegłem z powrotem na zewnątrz i...Boże miłosierny. Klapa była zamknięta. Byłem zamknięty w piwnicy. Nawet nie próbowałem jej otworzyć siłą, albowiem usłyszałem za sobą kroki. Zacząłem rozglądać się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu kryjówki, byłem po prostu przerażony. Nie wiedziałem skąd dochodzi dźwięk, ale jedno było pewne. Robił się głośniejszy z każdą sekundą. W końcu się udało. W jednym z ciemnych rogów pokoju stała turkusowa, metalowa szafa. Momentalnie popędziłem do niej, otworzyłem drzwi i zamknąłem się w niej zostawiając jedynie małą szparę...na wszelki wypadek. By widzieć co się dzieje. Serce mi strasznie waliło i modliłem się w duchu do Boga, czy cokolwiek tam jest w górze aby ten napastnik mnie nie usłyszał. W końcu na jednej ze ścian otworzyły się kolejne ukryte drzwi i zobaczyłem do kogo należały kroki. Do środka wszedł wysoki facet, prawie dwumetrowy. Miał wielkie, długie do kolan ręce, pokryte zaschniętą krwią i brudem, z paznokciami które wyglądały jakby ich nie obcinał przez wiele lat. Wychudzone ale bardzo umięśnione ciało było pokryte jedynie podartą koszulą oraz spodniami. Nie mogłem dostrzec twarzy. Miał na niej maskę przeciwgazową, na oko sowiecką. Wyglądał jakby był conajmniej po trzydziestce. Widziałem go przez szparę, ale on zdawał się mnie... nie widzieć. Mogłem czuć jak od bicia serca aż pulsuje mi pierś, ręce i dziąsła, kiedy stwór zaczął powoli podchodzić do szafki. Zatrzymał się jednak w połowie drogi, rozejrzał po pokoju i skierował wzrok na klapę. Nie jestem pewien co miało to oznaczać, najwidoczniej uznał że i tak już uciekłem, bo ją otworzył. Pojawiła sie iskierka nadziei. Uda mi się może uciec. Poczekałem aż mężczyzna zniknie w drzwiach z których wyszedł chwilę temu, a kiedy tylko to się stało, wystrzeliłem z szafki jak pocisk, pędząc w kierunku klapy. Wyskoczyłem z piwnicy. Zacząłem przedzierać się przez krzaki i zarośla aż w końcu poczułem się jakby moje płuca były pełne żrącego kwasu. We łbie mi się kołatało. Mam dobrą kondycję fizyczną ale takiego dystansu nigdy w życiu nie przebiegłem. Byle jak najdalej od tego czegoś. Nie miałem jednak czasu na rozmyślanie na ten temat, albowiem zorientowałem się gdzie jestem. Skręcałem tak często że myślałem że się zgubiłem, ale zamiast tego stało sie coś o wiele gorszego. Byłem na malutkim wzgórzu z którego wraz z Markiem po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem dom tego zabójcy. Momentalnie spostrzegłem że mężczyzna wychodzi z zsypu na węgiel i zaczyna biec w kierunku lasu. Ha, dokładnie w innym kierunku niż ja wtedy. Przez parę minut stałem, ciężko oddychając oraz myśląc co robić dalej. Pewnie że jak dotrę do wsi to zadzwonię po policję i tu z nią wrócę, ale...czy wrócę? Ja zawsze od dziecka bałem się lasów, toteż do nich nie chodziłem. A zwłaszcza do tego. Położyłem się na trawie. Od biegu bolały mnie ścięgna. Najgorsze było to że nie znałem drogi powrotnej. Wkrótce serce znów zaczęło mi walić jak młot, bo usłyszałem jak coś przedziera się przez krzaki. Wstałem, po czym pędem pobiegłem tam gdzie poniosły mnie wycieńczone nogi. Nie oglądałem się nawet za siebie, biegłem tylko i biegłem, od czasu do czasu potykając się o konary i krzaki. W końcu natrafiłem na ulicę, zacząłem biec wzdłuż niej. Była już noc, nikt nie nadjeżdżał. Miałem odwagę odwrócić się za siebie raz, tylko raz. Zobaczyłem tego gościa w masce gazowej dosłownie centymetry odemnie. Nagle jak grom z nieba nadjechał jakiś rozklekotany, brudny furgon. Kiedy morderca go zauważył, wycofał się do lasu. Stanąłem przed pojazdem, który gwałtownie zahamował. Wysiadł z niego wściekły mężczyzna z krzaczastym wąsem, ubrany w niebieskie szelki. -Gałganie, myślisz że to zabawne?! -Panie, panie!- krzyczałem -Tam jest morderca, wezwij pan policję! Dzwoń na policję! -Zaraz zadzwonię ale po ciebie, chłopaczku! Co ty sobie myślisz? Myślałem że zaraz uderzę tego faceta. Ten człowiek mógł wylecieć z lasu z bronią w każdej chwili i nas obu zarżnąć. -Panie, podwieź mnie pan pod wieś to sam zadzwonię, proszę! Mężczyzna zastanowił się, zdziwiony faktem że cały czas nerwowo patrzę między drzewa, ale po kilku sekundach złapał mnie za wszarz i wrzucił do swojego furgonu przez otwarte boczne drzwi. Jechałem tak przez dobre parę minut próbując poskładać myśli, kiedy nagle usłyszałem oraz poczułem jak coś uderza w bok pojazdu. Kierowca krzyknął, a ja poczułem się jakby ktoś potraktował mi serce paralizatorem. Podniosłem się, uderzając przy okazji głową o dach. Kolejne huknięcie spowodowało że mężczyzna wysiadł, wrzeszcząc przekleństwa. Wkrótce gniewne wrzaski przerodziły się w przerażenie, a ja wystrzeliłem z auta jak z procy. Kiedy biegłem do wioski nie obejrzałem się za siebie ani razu. Byłem już blisko. Kiedy tylko zobaczyłem pierwsze domy przyśpieszyłem pomimo tego że czułem się jakbym miał za chwilę zemdleć z wycieńczenia. Momentalnie gdy z ciemności wyłonił się budynek komisariatu policji, zacząłem bębnić w jego drzwi. Potem wiecie co się działo. Wyjaśnienia, rozmowa, powiedzenie o tym co widziałem. Policjant na początku myślał że to żart, ale w miarę jak orientował się jaki jest mój stan i słyszał moją opowieść uśmiech znikał z jego twarzy. Zadał tylko parę pytań, ja odpowiedziałem a potem podziękował mi, a następnie odesłał do domu wraz z funkcjonariuszem. Rodzice oczywiście zaczęli się na mnie wydzierać, ale całe szczęście glina wszystko im wyjaśnił. To było piekło. Przez parę dni działo się dużo rzeczy, telewizja, policja, i tym podobne. Nie odnaleziono kierowcy furgonetki, a wszystkie ofiary zostały zidentyfikowane jako zaginione z naszej wsi osoby albo funkcjonariusze policji. Ale wiecie co jest najgorsze? W ten dzień, w ten dzień w którym rok po wydarzeniu wyjeżdżałem przeprowadzić się so miasta...mogłem przysiąc że widziałem jedną rzecz na skraju lasu która mnie zmroziła. Tam za krzakami, wśród paproci...on tam stał. Nie na długo, kiedy zobaczył mój wzrok zniknął w cieniu, jakby mi po prostu mówił: "Więc wyjeżdżasz, bohaterze..." Kategoria:Opowiadania